Cosmos Galaxy: Rewritten
by DJ Jazzy
Summary: Jo was your average teenager, nerd about Transformers. Same goes with her best friend. But what actually happens when she makes a wish to someone and it comes true? They go into Transformers G1 of course! Though its not what you expected... (Language, violence, romance)
1. Jo Elise Swann

**AN:** **It is happening! This is the rewritten story of Cosmos Galaxy! But as usual, it will start with an introduction...Enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>Jo Elise Swann was my name.<p>

I love nerdy things. For an example the most addictive and obsession I have is Transformers. I have a lot of Autobots and just 4 Decepticons. But I'm not here to tell you my collection, I'm here to tell you that I am very lucky and my friend as well. Me and her have been transported into the G1 universe of Transformers. Crazy and unbelievable right? But there was a lot stored for us when we got here together.

1: Romance...

2: Family...

And lastly: Home...

This was really unexpected for us, but we both love it! There was no doubt in my mind that we both wished we go back to our regular lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! There it is! I am really excited, so yeah...No I will not be accepting 3 just 1 who already said that they'd love to be in my story...I'm sorry. <strong>

**Galem will be joining in this story, you will see sooner or later. :)**

**But, overall I am going to be really focused on this for awhile. Updates should be early, but it always depend on my school and HW. Thank you for understanding!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Much appreciated! **

**Bai, Bai!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the very first Chapter of Cosmos Galaxy: Rewritten! I really hope all of you enjoy the remake of this story. I want to make sure that this story is better than the Original. But like I say, "Nothing is ever better than the Original. So don't rip it off!" Seriously that is my saying X3 But…As always, please enjoy!**

**RoboDork97- Here is your update!**

**Cutelittlefluffykins- I will do that! And here is the chapter!**

**Special thanks to Galem and the other people who have agreed to help me with the progress of this story!**

**I do not own Transformers! I just own my OC and Galem owns her OC!**

**Otherwise, thank you people who have favorite and followed! Greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

><p>Ugh…School…Or should I say my "Torture" school. I get bullied pretty much everyday. Just because of my clothing and my nerdness. But that rarely brings me down. Because, I will always love the things I love. But what I'm doing right now is dusting off my action figures that are of course Transformers. I already dusted Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Soundwave Elite Addition and Bumblebee. Right now I was finishing up Jazz. He is my favorite.<p>

That cool, lay-back attitude, slick, sleek, bot who always finds a way to make me smile. I know it may seem like it's like a fangirl dream to meet their favorite person, bot, celebrity heck even cook! Point is, I really want to meet the heroes of the show I watch. It would be epic to the extreme! I laughed as I see myself meeting Jazz for the first time. I would be trying to hold in a squeal of joy. I sighed as I finished dusting him off.

"You know, you guys would be less dusty if you weren't on the top shelf. Maybe I can get Ma to help me out to move your shelf lower." I said I searched them all incase if they heard me. _As if. _A voice said within, that voice was true. There was no way that toys could come to life. That's when I heard footsteps behind me, my head snapped in that direction and then I saw my older brother, Damien looking at me with that same glare in his eyes.

I jumped from my bed and return the glare at him only crossing my arms across my chest. "Are you seriously talking to your stupid action figures, Jo? No wonder why everyone hates you at school." Damien said to me as his voice filled with hate.

"They dislike me very much, hate is a strong word. Use it wisely." I retorted with a snap.

"Don't get snippy with me, loser. Now, who were you talking to? Oh I know…Was it your _absolute _favorite Jazz or was it the _lame _Soundwave." That's when he started to advance into my room, making way towards my shelf with all my Transformers. I stepped in front of him to block him but he just puts his hand on my shoulder and roughly shoves me out of the way making me fall on my side. I hated that he had greater strength than me.

He reaches up and grabs Jazz, my heart start to race slightly. With fear. Damien examines Jazz carefully as a smirk drew onto his face. That's when his grip had tightened and before I knew it Jazz was flown across the room making an impact on the wall. I stood up and shouted at Damien, "What the crap, Damien!? YOU DON'T DESTROY A POSSESSION OF MINE!"

Damien laughed as he turned to me, his eyes filled with imitation. Making me slightly cower but I couldn't show how weak I could be. I have to be strong. So instead of staying in his shadow, I stood tall with my chin up as he went over to me and glowered. He spoke in a low voice, "Jo, just realize this. You are never going to live life; you will always going to be a useless, loser that cannot accept reality because of this stupid dream of yours. You will always be the loser like you were apposed to be. That's your dream little sister. You'll thank me one day. Oh and also…You aren't scary."

With that he had walked out of there. My heart started to shatter, hurt filled me. My brother Damien was always smarter, stronger, _better _than me in everyway you could think of. When he hates me, I hate him back. That's being siblings. Especially if you have a family that is slightly broken. My father had died in a car crash while my step father had died of Cancer.

It was only my Mom, and my brother Damien in this household. I try not to think of that. Most of the time I succeed or I completely fail. Since it is a school day I might as well get ready. **(She will be wearing a different outfit but, still have her Transformer P.J.'s!) **I went into my closet and begin to pick my outfit out. I picked a long sleeve black shirt. I picked a pair of cargo pants that was a regular green. And lastly a pair of black converse low-tops.

I already had my socks on which had the Autobot symbol on my left foot and the Decepticon symbol on my right. What can I say? I like both sides but I rather be with the Autobots, I always visualized myself as a hero. I put my clothes on in my bathroom were when I finished I begin to brush my red hair. It was naturally wavy but it was thick! I hated that but, I always loved my hair color. And my eyes were grey which was a rare eye color and lastly I had little freckles on my nose.

Mom always told me that I got my looks from my Granny and Dad. But the hair color was from my Uncle Vince. Once done brushing my hair I brushed my teeth and spitted out the toothpaste. I had turn on the water faucet to wash out the remaining toothpaste on my tooth brush. I set that aside and let my hands cup the water from underneath and put that water into my mouth. I moved the water with my cheeks then I gurgle it after that I spit it out into the sink.

Fresh, minty breath filled my mouth. I smiled and in the nick of time my Mom had yelled from the stairs. "Jo, time to go to school!"

"Be right there!" I yelled back as I wiped my mouth with a towel and dart out of my bathroom and grabbed my Autobot messenger bag as I was heading out of my room. I flew it over my shoulder and jogged down the stairs as when I headed out I yelled, "Roll out!" I jumped in my mom's SUV. I buckled in quickly as I saw Mom walk out with her purse and her brown hair in a neat bun.

She was wearing her normal outfit which was a business outfit. She actually is a real estate agent, which gave us really good money. It is one of the reasons why my brother is a jerk. He likes to see wealth as power, which surprisingly reminds me of Megatron. Since he craves for power. What a power addict. See what I did there? Mom opens the door and slides in the drivers' seat. Mom turns on the SUV and the music just burst through the speakers. I turned down the volume and smiled in my Mom's direction she saw this and smile back. As we drove out of the drive way, Mom had asked me a question.

"Jo, did you and Damien get into a fight?" She asks me as her eyes were focused on the road ahead.

"Are you going to lecture me?" I asked, my tone of voice had suddenly changed.

"No, I was going to say. Don't hate your brother, both of you have been through a lot than any teenager should be in. Even though he can be a jerk, it's only because he's afraid to show his true feelings. He just thinks that he can't be weak, so he must act tough. Trust me, his friends have been complaining me about him. And I had to tell them the same thing." Mom replied sincerely.

"Or he could just be a jerk." I blurted out before even thinking.

"Don't say that. Just…Just give him a chance." Mom told me.

I rolled my eyes and before I knew it we were at my school. She stopped the SUV to let me out. Before I went I told her this, "I already gave him more chances that I even lost count." She opened her mouth to say something but I just couldn't hear it because I was out of the car and heading towards the front doors. I hear honking behind me and immediately knew it was Ma trying to get my attention.

I just turned around and waved bye to her as she drove past me. But before I could do that I hear a very, very familiar voice calling my name. "JOOO!" It was my best friend, Arpana. Her arms were thrown around my neck making me go backwards as she hugs me. As she releases Arpana walked by me and threw a wide smile. "What's up, jelly bean?" Arpana asks me.

"Nothing much, crocodile. What about you? Anything new in Ms. Arpana's life?" I replied as I smiled back at her.

"Oh just that I learned there is gonna be a…Marathon well, I got some of the C.D's but I was wondering if I could spend the night over at your place since you got the rest of the seasons of G1. I really need to rewatch season 3." My mouth had dropped, she had finally got her side of the series! That is awesome!

"Sweet, Arpana! Yeah sure you can, I'm sure Ma and Damien wouldn't mind. Plus, we could watch it in the living room if you'd like." I told her.

"Sweet thing, Jazz. I'll ask my Mom if I can!" Arpana said to me.

"Awesome possum, Bee." You see, we like to call each other the name of Autobots because it's just who we are!

"Oh and I also got you the latest Transformer comic! It's about Ironhide and what is his story. I thought you would enjoy it." She hands me the comic out of her bag and I looked at it with joy. _This is one of the reasons why she is the greatest friend in the world! _I hug Arpana quickly and said 'Thank you' many times. She returns it and says 'You're welcome' a bunch of times as well. Which caused me to giggle.

I retract my arms and start to flip through the pages. She knew that Ironhide was one of my absolute favorites, besides Jazz of course. That's when we begin to gush over the new series that was going to come out. It was called Transformers: Robots in Disguise. We both weren't happy about it but we both agreed we wanted a new G1 movie. We both love G1 only her most favorite is Prowl and mine is Jazz. Well since they are best friends, it is kinda ironic if you think about it. But since we had different classes, we just said our good-byes and headed to class.

**AWESOMENESS SKIP THROUGH TIME!**

The school day was finally over. _Finally! _My mind screamed in joy. I was starting to walk to my house since it was too far away, I had texted my Mom that I was walking home. As I was getting closer that's when I heard footsteps, it was more than one footstep. I glanced and saw the group of bullies who bully me during this time. Fear starts to build. I was really hoping I didn't get bullied today. "Since you saw us, geek. It is about time for your weekly punches. Aiden and Kyle, grab her." It was of course Tristan.

That's when I begin to run as far as my legs could carry me but it wasn't fast enough. My hair was jerked backwards making me scream out in pain but then my mouth was covered by someone's hand. They hoped no one heard me scream but truth be told…I scream pretty loud. Someone had grabbed me from the arms and thrown me onto the ground. As I tried to get back up, a fist had met my jaw.

Pain went through me as I was dazed. Before I knew it I was picked back up and there was a punch to my stomach making me gasp and hunch over but the person who was containing me made me stand up straight to feel another punch in my stomach. Until their fist met my jaw again, I knew I was bruised. It was noticeable. Their punches always were. Before the next punch we all heard a yell that was close.

"HEY, YOU SCRAPHEAPS! GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" It was Arpana. Way to come here on time.

They didn't listen but instead, Arpana drew away the puncher and stood in front of me protectively. "Now go before I frag you all. And I will not go lightly because in reality you are all girls. Get out of here!" I could tell she was not playing around.

I owe her, and by that I had to save her. There were many things that I owe her. I heard growling but then moving away footsteps. I felt an arm going under my arm and that's where I met Arpana's caribbean eyes. They were filled with ferocity, worry and protectiveness. Like I said, she is one of the greatest friends ever. She had helped me walk home, in which I was grateful because my stomach was killing me with soreness. I hate Tristan and his group. That was the truth for sure.

**AWESOMENESS SKIP THOUGH TIME!**

"Thanks for rescuing me, Arpana." I said to her for the thousandth time.

"Like I said for a thousand times, you're welcome. Do you want me to call your mom?" She asks me as she sat next to me, examining my face.

"Might as well. I really owe you. I'm not kidding for sure." I told her.

"Jo, it's what we friends do. We always protect the people we care about. You don't owe me anything. Just remember that okay?" She said as she looked like she wanted me to approve that.

I sighed, "Alright. Anyway, sleepover tomorrow. I want to deal with my mom. 'Kay?" Now it was my turn to get her approval.

"Alrighties then. Well, just keep your face on ice and get a hot bath tonight so you don't have the soreness." Arpana said as she begins to head out. Before she had stepped outside, she glances at me and smiles widely. "See you later, alligator." Arpana said.

"After while, crocodile." I said back and with that, she was out closing the door behind her. Sighing I laid myself across the couch as my head rested on a pillow my eyes started to get heavy and with that, I went fast asleep.

**How was that? Good, bad?**

**I want to know!**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**Bai, Bai! :D**


End file.
